A Life and Kids
by Lolaangelbunn
Summary: Mike and Harvey have to adjust to having twins, Kaylee and Jesse. Appearances by Donna, Louis, Kyle and Rachael along the way too :) Rated T because...just because. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Harvey left his office, sighing and running a hand over his face. Donna had left hours ago, leaving him a coffee on his desk and a note telling him to go home. He headed to Mike's cubicle, intent on pursuading him to leave at a less un-godly hour than he has been doing the past few days. He had tried for three days running to pursuade him, but it seemed to go in one ear and out the other.

"Mike," Harvey said loudly, looking in the general direction of the only lit part of the office. "I'm leaving, you coming?"

Mike was, as usual, the last person, besides Harvey, who was still here at this time of night, reading brief after brief and highlighting all the errors.

Getting no response, Harvey walked over to the desk, a small smirk appearing when he saw Mike leaning on his desk, asleep in a cleverly arranged group of red bull cans, as though they had been layed out so that if Mike even twitched in his sleep, he'd make a huge racket and wake himself up.

_Probably one of the other assosciates, _Harvey thought to himself as he walked closer to Mike's sleeping form. His brain was telling him to make a noise, make Mike move and scare himself awake, and a tiny part of him really wanted to do this but another part of him, the boyfriend part of him, was telling him not to.

Quietly Harvey moved towards Mike, carefully removing a few cans so Mike didn't knock them. He placed a gentle hand on Mike's shoulder, Gently shaking him awake.

"Hmmm? H'v'y?" Mike asked sleepily, pulling a post-it note, that was stuck to his face, off. "Wh't time 's it?"

"Time to go home," Harvey scoffed, running a hand through Mike's hair as he stood, straightened his suit and picked up his brief case. "Come on."

"But I still have to read the Franklin breif, proof-read the Harrison, Linskey and George briefs, read that merger-" Mike counted off the jobs he still had to do as Harvey rolled his eyes and pulled gently on Mike's sleeve, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek, effectivly cutting off the rest of Mike's words. Harvey almost laughed at the look on Mike's face.

"Nothing that can't wait till tomorrow," Harvey smirked, picking Mike's satchel up and tugging him towards the doors. "Now come on."

Mike sighed, not awake enough to argue his point further, and followed Harvey, taking his bag from him as Harvey dialed Ray.

"Don't forget we have that meeting tomorrow, Mike," Harvey reminded, walking around to his side of the car, handing Ray a CD. "It's important."

"With a client?" Mike asked, clearly not remembering. "I don't remember you mentioning us having a-"

"Mike, with Sarah," Harvey said as though it answered everything. "You know, Sarah?"

Mike looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Jeez, Mike, so much for never forgetting anything, thought you had an eidetic memory?" Harvey smirked, looking Mike over, secretly rather let down that Mike had forgotten.

"Oh... Sarah!" Mike said with realisation dawning on his face. "The surrogate lady."

"Took you long enough, nearly home now," Harvey told him, looking out the window for his appartment building. "You sure you're ready to do this?"

MIke turned to Harvey, taking his hand in his.

"I'm sure. Harvey we've been together long enough right? And you want this. You do want this right?" Mike asked a sudden look of fear on his face.

"Of course I do Mike, More than anything," Harvey looked Mike in the eyes, leaving no room for argument or doubt as he leaned in to kiss Mike.

Ray coughed after a minute or so, and Harvey and Mike looked up.

"We are, um, here," Ray said rather awquardly, looking in the rear-veiw mirror.

Harvey and Mike exchanged a look as they got out, thanked Ray and headed, hand in hand, up to the door of Harveys building.

Harvey had been reading a file in the bedroom when Mike came in to tell him he'd gone and found some pizza.

"Mike, I said I'd cook something, we had pizza last night," Harvey sighed, closing the file again as he stood up to follow Mike to the kitchen area.

"And you said you'd cook then too, I had to go get pizza or we'd starve!" Mike joked, picking up a slice of his pepperoni pizza. "It's good pizza Harvey."

Harvey sighed but took a slice anyway. Biting into it as he looked Mike over, looking at the way he smiled. Harvey could tell a lot about Mike by the way he was smiling. He could tell when he was nervous, when he was genuinly happy, when he was sad...

"Harvey, you're thinking awful loud there," Mike smirked, watching as Hervey looked back to his eyes, a smile spreading across his face.

"its getting kinda late Mike, we should go to bed, we want to look our best for Sarah ," Harvey winked at Mike as he finished the last bite of his pizza. He took the last bit of Mike's slice of pizza out of his hand and took his hand, leading towards the bedroom for some well deserved sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed, here's the next chapter, hope its still enjoyable :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the epicness that is suits... :(**

Mike woke up as he felt the warm body beside him move away with a loud yawn. He cracked open an eye to check the clock on the bedside table. 6:40am.

Mike groaned and sat up, watching as Harvey crossed to the bathroom, clad only in his boxers and an old Harvard t-shirt. He smiled as he remebered the day, and what they were doing. Also at the knowledge there was still some piza in the kitchen, just waiting to be heated up and eaten. He rolled himself off the bed, adjusting his plain white top and tracksuit bottoms as he padded barefoot to the kitchen in search of his pizza.

He spotten the box by the oven and moved in to snag a piece, only to have a firm hand push the lid back down. He turned around to see Harvey holding a bowl of steaming porridge with syrup tastefully swirled on the top, a slice of banana dropped into the middle.

"No pizza, you have to eat healthier what sort of example is that?" Harvey admonished, his stern look greatly lessened by the smirk.

"But pizza tastes better," Mike tried, reaching for the pizza box again.

"It tastes good in a diferent way, Mike, eat it," Harvey told him, pushing the bowl closer to Mike. "We need to leave by 9, so be ready."

"It's like 7, Harvey we have hours," Mike told him, relenting and taking the bowl of porridge, walking to sit at the breakfast bar. "Where we meeting her anyway?"

"Mike, you're talking with your mouth full," Harvey smirked, once again reprimanding Mike. "When we get that baby, you are really gonna have to seriously rethink your manners."

Mike smirked as he took a heaped spoonful of the steaming poridge, burning his tongue and making a strange noise.

"Yeah, its hot, genius," Harvey laughed as he walked away, laughing to himself as he went to get dressed.

An hour later saw Mike and Harvey waiting outside in the early morning sun for Ray to arrive and take them across town.

"Sarah phoned while you were in the shower, changed the time of the meeting," Harvey told mike, his hand entwining with Mike's. "We're meeting her at half nine, at the coffee shop she likes on 54th."

"Are you sure she's the one?" Mike asked, his stomach doing sommersaults at the idea of a baby.

"She's clever, she's got similar characteristics to us, well, me and I think she's the one yeah," Harvey told Mike, smiling at him.

"Alright," Mike smiled, trusting Harvey's decision entirely. "So, when we get the baby, do you think, well, what'd we call it?"

"That depends," Harvey shrugged, waving in the general direction of the approaching town car.

"On what?" Mike scoffed, thinking of names in his own head that he liked. Freya. Kaylee. Sam. Harvey...

"Gender, looks, there are a lot of factor that go into naming something Mike," Harvey said, handing Ray a CD as they climbed into the back seat. "Why did you have some ideas?"

"No," Mike lied, having thought about names fro the past few days.

"Mike, I know you well enough to be able to tell when your lying," Harvey told him, shooting him a glare. "Spill it, come on."

"Alright I may have been thinking. I like Kaylee. Maybe Freya, or Sam, Sammy as a nickname-"

"You really have been thinking haven't you," Harvey laughed a gruff laugh, the type of laugh Mike could listen to for hours on end and never get tired of hearing. "I like Kaylee too. For a girl, of course. How about Jesse for a boy?"

"Jesse," Mike tested how the name sounded out loud coming from his mouth. "Jesse. I like it."

"So it's decided. Jesse for a boy and Kaylee for a girl," Harvey grinned as Ray pulled up at the coffee shop. "Come on."

Sarah watched from her window seat as the black town car pulled up and two men got out. One was wearing casual looking jeans and a red hoody over a blue t-shirt while the other had a white shirt and smart pants on. These must be the men she was waiting for, and they were five minutes early. She smiled as she saw the looks passes between the two and she could just tell they really, truly loved each other. She watched as they walked in and caught her eye across the room as she smiled at them, calling them over.

"Hi, Harvey," Sarah said, shaking his hand. "And you must be Mike?"

Mike nodded and shook Sarah's hand, noticing she was already pregnant.

"Coffee?" Sarah asked, calling a waitress over as the pair ordered their beverages. "So you're sure you want to go through with this then?"

Harvey looked at Mike, who smiled, a genuine grin that Harvey hadn't seen in a while.

"We're sure," Mike said, speaking to Sarah for the first time. "I'm really excited."

His grin didn't fade throughout the next hour and a half that they sat talking to Sarah, getting to know her and exchanging contact numbers.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Mike, good to see you again Harvey," Sarah told them as she got up to leave. "I'll be in touch and I'll email you that list of baby equipment you'll need. This has been lovely thank-you so much. Oh, and good luck."

"Thanks," Harvey grinned, standing up and motioning for Mike to do the same. "We really appreciate this, Sarah, thank you so much."

"Hey, no problem. So I'll see you next week on wednesday. Same place?" She asked.

"Yeah, we can do that can't we Mike?" Harvey drew Mike's attention away from Sarah's tiny baby bump.

"Hm? Oh, yeah sure," Mike said, not really paying attention. "So when is the baby due?"

"6 months. December 12th," Sarah informed them, a hand on her stomach. "Oh, here's my ride, see you next week."

Sarah gave both Mike and Harvey a hug as she left, getting into a blue ford focus and waved to the pair as the vehicle drove off.

"Well she's nice," Mike smiled. "We have six months of waiting, Harvey, we get to buy all the stuff. It's like, wow."

Mike was clearly excited as he walked back to the car a smile that would remain there for most of the next six months blossoming across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks for the six reviews :) Glad people are enjoying this. Thanks to Soyli Oliveira, who gave me a really good idea that will come into play as the story unfolds more :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them, 'cause if I did, Racheal and Jenny? NO. Harvey.**

The next morning was business as usual. Harvey got up first, made breakfast, then woke Mike up. They managed to get out the door by eight, arriving at Pearson-Hardman by 8:20.

"You look happy. What happened?" Donna asked as they approached Harvey's office. After a few seconds realisation dawned on her face. "Oh my God. You guys met up with Sarah didn't you? So is it official? Come on tell me everything!"

"She's really nice, we talked for-" Mike started but Harvey cut in.

"Mike was a little pre-occupied staring at her little bump," Harvey smirked, taking some files from Donna's desk and flicked it open, walking into his office and leaving Mike to talk to Donna.

"So its official then?" Donna asked, her eyes alight with her own excitement.

"Yeah, we're gonna meet Sarah again on wednesday and she'll phone us when she goes into labour," Mike's eyes were brighter than Donna had ever seen them. "Oh, this is yours."

Mike handed Donna one of her favourite coffee's and watched as she sipped the frothy beverage. She spun her chair to face him as he leaned on the surface of her desk.

"You excited?" Donna looked so incredibly happy that Mike couldn't supress the grin that was spreading across his face.

"You bet. The baby's due on the 12th December. We have six months to sort everything out, but I just can't get rid of this weird feeling in my stomach, like when you were a kid and you woke up first on Christmas morning, you know the feeling?" Mike couldn't think of another way to explain the way he was feeling. He and Harvey were actually going to have a kid.

"Oh, don't forget you and Harvey are in court in a few hours. But come on tell me more. how about names, you thought about names?" Donna watched Mike's eyes grow wide as he began talking at an impossible speed, making Donna almost laugh to herself when she realized how truly excited Mike was about the baby.

"Mike, we're going to go get a quick lunch then head over to the court, we only have six months left at work before we get some time off, so lets make them count, come on," Harvey said, handing Mike a file and walking past him and Donna. "So finish up this mothers meeting and lets go."

Mike and Donna exchanged a look as Mike straightened his tie and followed behind Harvey as he called Ray.

"So what were the two of you talking about?" Harvey inquired as they stood on the pavement, his hand once again reaching for Mike's.

"Just the baby. Names, that sort of stuff," Mike told him moving closer as the car pulled up.

"So, where do you want to grab food?" Harvey asked as they climbed in, the CD from the mornings drive still in the player.

"The coffee shop on 54th. They make good sandwitches. Like really good sandwitches," Mike empasized his point, dragging the word really out.

"Alright then," Harvey laughed, telling Ray where to go. "You had that what was it? Fallafel wrap?"

"Fallafel wrap," Mike spoke the words at the same time as Harvey, both nodding. "It was really good, you should get one."

"Maybe I will," Harvey scoffed, putting his arm around Mike. "So, what do you think, is the baby gonna be a Kaylee or a Jesse?"

The pair went into an in depth conversation about whether they would prefer a boy or a girl which ended when they pulled up at the coffee shop, resolving that they really wouldn't mind.

After finishing up in Court, they went back to Pearson-Hardman, sitting in Harvey's office and reading file after file, talking about the things they'd need to buy in preparation for the baby and laughing.

Donna had been listening the whole time, of course, through the intercom. She smiled everytime one of her boys mentioned a the baby by one of the names they had decided.

Harvey sometimes refered to the baby as Jesse and Mike sometimes refered to the baby as Kaylee. She almost laughed when the other man corrected them on the name of the baby.

But they were still her boys and she was just as excited as they were about the baby's arrival in six months. She would be happy for them not matter what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again to those who reviewed :) and again glad you're all still enjoying this :) **

**Disclaimer: Like previously mentioned if i owned suits there would be much more Harvey/Mike involved.**

_July 1st- 5 months and 12 days till the baby's due date. 2 weeks since meeting Sarah._

"Harvey?" Mike asked looking up from his files to where Harvey sat at his desk.

"Hm?"

"I figured out how long it was till the Kaylee's due," Mike told him.

"So tell me when is _Jesse_ due?" Harvey smirked, knowing the way he did this annoyed Mike sometimes.

Mike sighed in annoyance but continued anyway.

"23 weeks, 165 days, 3960 hours, 237,600 minutes, 14,256,000 seconds. They're all the same. 5 months and 12 days," Mike said proudly.

"Wow. 165 days? Thats it?" Harvey's eyes widened at this revelation. "We should probably start buying the equipment right about now."

"You think?" Mike laughed, looking back to his file. "There's a spelling error here."

"Right, so highlight it and move on," Harvey told him, checking his watch. "Mike, we need to go in a few minutes, Sarah'll be waiting."

Mike made a sort of grunt in achknowledgement, highlighting the error and moved past it reading at his usual speed, oblivious to the fact Harvey was watching him contentedly, a smile gracing his lips.

"Ray's here," Donna said through the intercom. "You guys better be off, would't want to be late for this."

Mike was beaming as they walked to the car, Harvey handing Ray his CD and climbing in beside Mike.

"So what do we do while we're there? Just watch?" Mike asked, for a moment looking worried.

"Mike, we're going to see Sarah get an Ultrasound scan, all we can do is watch, unless you've got some hidden talents you're not telling me about," Harevy smirked, his arm snaking across Mike's shoulders.

Mike almost laughed as he pictured himself giving someone and Ultrasound scan.

"Now that's an odd image," he commented, a smirk on his own face now. "Are you excited?"

"Of course I am Mike, this is the first time we get to see Jesse," Harvey told him, a genuine smile on his face. Mike leaned his head against Harvey's shoulder and began to doze off, sleeping for the rest of the car journey to the clinic.

* * *

"Mike," Harvey shook Mike as they pulled up, seeing Sarah's blue Ford Focus parked in front of them. "Hey, Mikey, wake up."

Mike groaned but opened his eyes, immediatly awake and alert when he saw they'd arrived.

"We're here," he beamed. "Let's go find Sarah."

Mike jumped out of the car, almost to the door bythe time Harvey caught up.

"Slow down, Mike, I barely had time to thank Ray before you were off," He laughed.

"But Sarah..."

"Hey, I'm excited too, Mike. Just, slow down, just a little please," Harvey was laughing his gruff laugh and Mike grinned, taking his hand and hurrying intothe antenatal clinic.

"Harvey, Mike, over here!" Sarah said loudly from off to the left, and Mike immediatly changed course.

"Hi Sarah," He spoke quickly his smile not fading even for a fraction of a second. "What time are you being seen?"

"You're just in time, it starts in five minutes," Sarah laughed at Mike's entusiasm. "Are you as excited as Mike it, Harvey?"

"Maybe not as publicly as he is, but yeah, actually, I am," Harvey said truthfully. "May I?"

He motioned to the chair beside Sarah, who laughed and told him he didn't need to be such a gentleman.

After a few minutes a midwife came out, drawing everybody in the room's attention to her.

"Miss Sarah Harrison?" Sarah smiled and stood, motioning for Harvey and Mike to follow her.

As she stood she pushed a strand of her long honey-coloured hair behind her ear and picked up her blue leather handbag.

Mike offered to carry her bag for her, but she told him to stop fussing. So instead he kept to the back, keeping a firm grip on Harvey's hand.

"Hey, relax," Harvey told Mike, kissing his cheek. "We get to see whether The baby is gonna be Jesse or Kaylee."

"Its gonna be Kaylee," Mike teased, squeezing Harvey's hand as they followed Sarah and the midwife down the pristine corridors.

"Nah. It's gonna be Jesse," Harvey countered, grinning at Mike, who's perpetual grin got wider.

"You must be Miss. Harrison?" the midwife in the room they were led to said, holding out a hand for Sarah to shake.

"Oh please call me Sarah," Sarah told her, shaking her hand.

"My names Dr. Sasha Palmer, I'm going to be your midwife throughout the entire course of your pregnancy," Sasha informed her. "Can you take a seat for me?"

Sarah moved to sit in the chairs, but Sasha told her to lie on the bed in the middle of the room.

"And who are these two?" Sasha asked, making notes on everything Sarah said.

"I'm their surrogate, is that not in my file?" Sarah asked, slightly confused.

"Of course, I just need to ask these questions," Sasha told Sarah, flicking a page in her file. "When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"Oh no, it was on purpose, Mike and Harvey here asked me to be their surrogate so we used IVF to-"

"Alright, I understand," Sasha smiled. "And when is your birthday?"

"2nd March 1980," Sarah answered, sighing.

"When's your due date?"

"12th December," Sarah told her, a hand resting on her stomach.

"So your four months?" The midwife looked shocked for a minute. "Give me a minute."

Sasha got up and walked from the room, returning a few minutes later.

"Alright lets take a look then," Sasha smiled, pulling Sarah's topup and exposing her stomach. She put some gel on the exposed skin causing Sarah to complain about the cold for a few seconds before she spread it out and began showning the picture on the screen.

"You see?" Sasha said, pointing to two separate but very distinct forms. "Twins."

"Twins?" Sarah asked, looking at Mike and Harvey with the first bit of fear the pair had seen. "You're sure?"

Sasha nodded. "Look, this is one," she outlined one of the babies with her free hand. "And this is two." she did the same with the second.

Mike looked like he was about to explode.

"Twins?" he squeaked, looking from Harvey to Sarah and back. "We can still have them right?"

A look of fear flickered its way across Mike's face this time, causing Sarah to smile.

"Of course you can, I'm hardly gonna keep your kids, now, am I?" She almost laughed at the rediculousness of Mike's thought of not being aloud the babies just because they were twins.

"Harvey? We can have them?" Mike's eyes were lit up impossibly bright, and Harvey was hardly about to say no to those puppy eyes. Plus, he wanted this. He _wants _this.

"Mike," Harvey laughed. "Why would two babies change the fact that I love you and we decided we were going to do this?"

"I wouldn't?" Mike sounded unsure.

"Of course not," Harvey once again laughed his gruff, genuine laugh. "Shall we see if they're Kaylee's or Jesse's?"

Sasha looked at the pair in confusion, Sarah doing the same.

"Can we tell if they are male or female yet?" Mike translated, smiling.

"Oh, erm, of course," Sasha laughed, turning to face the screen. "This smaller one here, is a boy."

She pointed to the screen to show the trio which twin she was speaking of.

"And this slightly bigger one is a girl."

Mike and Harvey looked at each other, a pleasently surprised look on both their faces.

"What are the chances of that?" Harvey said after a while. "Kaylee and Jesse."

"Kaylee _and _Jesse," Mike echoed, his grin getting, if possible, even wider. "This is brilliant!"

Harvey, Sarah and Sasha all laughed at Mike. His eyes were alight with excitement and he was practically jumping from the seat he was sat in.

* * *

He didn't stop smiling till they got back to Pearson-Hardman and even then he rushed to find Donna and Rachael and told them everything not shutting up about it till Harvey practically dragged him from the building, getting relieved looks from both women, who had been trying to go home for the past hour.

"Come on Mike," Harvey said, pulling him to the door, and pushing towards the car. "We have a court date tomorrow, so we need to go home and sleep."

* * *

"Harvey," Mike whispered as he rolled to face him in the bed.

"What?" Harvey asked, half asleep.

"We're gonna have twins!" He squealed, snuggling close to Harvey. "G'night Harvey."

"Goodnight Mike," Harvey kissed kissed the top of Mike's head, stroking his unruly hair.

"Love you," Mike muttered, falling asleep.

"I love you too," Harvey said, even though he knew that Mike was already asleep. He scoffed to himself. "Twins. What are the chances..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to the people who are still reading this, and those who take the time to review it makes me smile :) - see? Please continue to enjoy the story and review :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them.**

_29th July- 4 months and 14 days till the twins are due_

For once it was Mike who was up first, attempting to make some breakfast before giving up and sneaking out to the bakers on the corner and grabbing some pancakes from Gabriella, the girl behind the counter.

"Why're you up so early?" Gabriella asked, turning to pack the pancakes and handing Mike a coffee as usual.

"I have too much to do to be wasting my time sleeping," Mike said sipping the coffee, watching Gabriella.

"Mike, you gotta sleep. I heard you guys were having a baby? What sort of example would that set for the kid?" Gabriella asked, sounding very familiar.

"You know, you sound just like Harvey," Mike scoffed, drinking more of his coffee. "We're having twins, actually. Jesse and Kaylee."

"Oh, well, congratulations. They're lovely names," Gabriella automatically added a few more pancakes, throwing them in for free as she usually did. "So you're gonna be living in Harvey's penthouse with twins huh? That's gotta be interesting."

"Yeah, I've been reading everything I can find on how to baby-proof stuff, what stuff we need, all that jazz," Mike smiled. "We found some really cute onesies though."

"I bet you have," Gabriella smiled, handing Mike the pancakes. "Still hot, thats $4.50."

Mike gave Gabriella the money and thanked her, turning to leave before remebering something.

"Oh, thanks for the coffee," He smiled before leaving.

Gabriella sighed. Why were all the nice men married, not what they seemed or gay?

Mike snook back into the apartment, the floor seeming to have a diferent idea of quiet to him. He tiptoes into the kitchen and found Harvey sat at the table, typing on the laptop.

"Morning," Harvey smiled, looking at the pancakes. "Pancakes?"

"Yeah. For breakfast," Mike said dumbly. "We have syrup right?"

"Yeah, from the last time you 'made' pancakes," Harvey smirked, standing up to help Mike.

"You knew didn't you?" Mike sighed, a smile on his lips anyway.

"Of course I knew, you want me to believe you make pancakes that good?" Harvey asked, handing a plate to Mike.

"Hey! I'll have you know I make good pancakes," Mike protested, taking the plate and shooting Harvey a glare.

"Please, demonstrate your amazing pancake making skills anytime," Harvey smiled, his voice sarcastic.

"I will one day," Mike retorted, handing the plate back to Harvey, this time with several pancakes piled on it. "But till that day, Gabriella makes excellent pancakes."

Harvey and Mike laughed at this, before Mike motioned to the laptop.

"What you doing?" he asked, sitting down opposite Harvey.

Harvey spun the laptop round to face Mike, showing nothing but the background, a photograph of Harvey and Mike at the Pearson-Hardman Christmas party, Mike wearing a paper crown and kissing Harvey's cheek while Harvey laughed hysterically at something that was forgotten by the morning.

"You were doing nothing?" Mike asked, looking skeptical.

"I was looking at a memory," Harvey told him. "I was actually going to look for some cots but I was distracted."

Mike half laughed and took a fork-full of his pancake, slathered in syrup.

"That was a good party," he said with his mouth full, pointing his fork to the picture.

"You couldn't even remember what it was like the following morning," Harvey commented.

"That's how I know it was a good party," Mike laughed, taking another bite. "Hey you know when the twins arrive?"

"You're talking with your mouth full again," Harvey told him off, taking a bite of his own food, swallowing it before speaking. "What about when the twins arrive? Other than the fact we need to sort your manners out before then."

Mike pulled a face at that comment, pointedly swallowing his food before talking.

"What are we gonna do? I mean with work and childcare and stuff," Mike asked, finishing his pancakes.

"Well we get some time off work and in that time we will sort out what to do about childcare," Harvey told him, cutting his pancakes into smaller pieces.

Mike cleared his plate away and came back to the table, watching Harvey finish his.

"You know that's kinda creepy," Harvey said, picking up the last of his pancakes and popping them in his mouth. He swallowed his food then looked back to Mike. "Come on, Ray'll be waiting if we don't get ready soon."

Ray was sat in the drivers seat, waiting for Mike and Harvey to come out. He was humming the tune of one of the songs that had been on Harvey's CD the day before and tapping his fingers to create the drum beat. As soon as he saw Harvey and Mike exit the lift he went into professional mode and got out of the car, opening the door and handing the pair a coffee. Harvey handed him today's CD and waited for Mike to climb in before following.

"So how many more cases till we can leave?" Mike asked, leaning against Harvey.

"As many as we can in 4 months," Harvey responded, looking out the window.

"But that means paperwork," Mike groaned, burying his face in Harvey's shoulder.

"Yeah, being a lawyer kinda does mean paperwork," Harvey laughed, opening his door. "Come on."

As Mike and Harvey walked towards Harvey's office, Donna jumped up from her desk.

"Harvey, Sarah called she-"

"Sarah? Is she alright?" Mike Asked hurridly, cutting Donna's sentence off.

"She's fine, Mike, she was asking about your dinner arrangements. She asked if you could move the meeting place to a pizza place. She feels like having pizza," Donna told them and Harvey nodded before heading to his office.

"Why does she want pizza?" Mike inquired, looking rather confused. He'd been looking forward to eating his usual wrap and drinking his coffee.

"She'd pregnant what do you expect?" Donna replied, typing on her computer and not paying too much attention.

"You know, we were discussing the childcare earlier," Mike said off-handedly, fiddling with the coffee in his hands. "And Harvey said we'd figure it out. Well he actually said we have some time off and we'll sort it after that."

"Not that this converation isn't riveting, Mike, but I actually have work to do," Donna said, not even looking at Mike.

Mike sighed and walked dejectedly towards his cubicle.

Not even an hour had passed before Harvey came to collect Mike to go and meet Sarah at the pizza place on 42nd street.

Sarah had already ordered and eaten half a pizza when Mike and Harvey arrived, sliding into the booth opposite her.

"Hey Sarah," Mike said, looking excitedly at her baby-bump. "How are Kaylee and Jesse?"

"They're fine," Sarah laughed, taking another bite of pizza. The pizza seemed to have every topping under the sun piled on the top, a fact that made Harvey grin. "You guys gonna order something then?"

Mike and Harvey laughed, but flagged down a waiter all the same, ordering a peperoni pizza between the two of them, having only had pancakes a few hours earlier.

"So how long till the twins are due?" Harvey asked Sarah.

"About four-"

"Four months and fourteen days," Mike chimed in, his voice dripping with excitement.

"You know the hours too?" Harvey asked sarcastically, but when Mike opened his mouth to tell him the answer he said: "I was joking, genius."

Sarah and Harvey laughed at Mike and the trio fell into companiable conversation while they ate, discussing the twins and laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the review. Hopefully this stays enjoyable if it doesn't let me know :P Kaylee and Jesse's due date is growing closer so...On with the story :)**

**Disclaimer: One second let me check... Nope. Don't own suits...**

_15th August- 3 months and 28 days till the twins are due._

Mike and Harvey arrived at Pearson-Hardman at 8:11am, Mike giving Donna coffee and having their usual chat, while Harvey went off to a meeting with Jessica about his and Mike's time off.

"Me and Harvey were talking about what to do about the room we're decorating for the twins, so they can have their own room when they're a bit older," Mike told her. "We were thinking of leaving it white but we're worried they'll mess it up as they get bigger. So maybe yellow..."

"Mike, yellow gives me headaches," Donna said, sipping her coffee. "Try purple. Or grey. Something neutral."

"Grey's too boring. Purple...Maybe, I'll ask Harvey," Mike said ,flipping a page in his file. "Would blue be too in favour of Jesse?"

It made Donna grin like an idiot everytime one of her boys called the twins by name.

"Depends what shade of blue you're talking about," Donna told him, turning back to her computer.

"Pastel blue?" Mike suggested, pulling a colour chart from his pocket. It was crinkled and slightly faded but you could still see the colours. "That blue there."

He pointed to the blue second from the bottom. "I like that one. I haven't shown Harvey yet, but I think he'll like it."

"Maybe. I think you should leave it Mike, maybe wait till they're old enough to help you decide and then decorate it all together?"Donna suggested, smiling when Mike seemed to really like that idea.

"Hey Ross," Louis said , his face fixed in its usual sneer. "I need these done by midday."

He dumped a stack of files in front of Mike and walked away again, stalking off towards his office.

Mike sighed and checked what time it was.

"What? He wants these by midday! that leaves me about half an hour!" Mike sighed. "He is impossible."

Mike bid Donna goodbye, heading to his cubicle.

"Ross," Kyle shouted across the open space as Mike approached.

"Leave me alone Kyle," Mike groaned sinking into his chair.

"Heard you're gonna be a mummy, how sweet," Kyle made big eyes at Mike, fluttering his eyelashes and looking rather comical.

"Leave off," Mike growled, get his headphones from his bag, turning his music on and drowning Kyle's voice out as he started proof reading the briefs, highlighting every error and mistake.

Mike finished the last of the briefs and checked the time again. He'd completed them in record time, having 5 minutes to spare. He packed everything up and took the files to Louis' office, leaving them on the desk when he wasn't there.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, but he ignored it until he got back near Donna's desk. But Donna wasn't there. Donna is always at her desk.

"Donna?" Mike called looking left and right.

"Mike," Harvey's voice startled Mike a little.

Mike spun around to face him, slight shock in his eyes.

"Yeah? Where's Donna?" he asked, still looking around.

"She went home," Harvey told him with a shrug, walking past him and into his office.

"Wait, what? Harvey, don't just walk off. Why'd she go home?" Mike asked, following Harvey, right at his heel.

"We're going home, go get your bag," Harvey said, smiling and picking up his briefcase.

"Harvey, are you gonna explain whats going on?" Mike asked in a demand that was pretending to eb a question.

"We're done. We have too much to do, Jessica said to take all the time we need, so, starting today, we are off work," Harvey told him straightening his jacket and grinning at Mike.

"Really? Jessica is letting us waltz off in the middle of a case?" Mike sounded more than a bit skeptical of this.

"We are waltzing off in the middle of Louis' case," Harvey corrected, and Mike scoffed.

Mike sighed and went off in search of his bag, coming back to find Harvey, heading to the elevator already.

"So what do we do?" Mike asked as the neared the car.

"What do you mean?" Harvey asked, nodding to Ray.

"Now we don't have work, what are we gonna do?" Mike seemed to think that without work, there was nothing to do.

"We paint the nursury, we shop for the twins, we meet Sarah," harvey counted the things off on his fingers. "There is a world out there you know."

He laughed and pulled Mike close, leaning his head against Mike's.

"I love you, don't you forget that," he told him as they pulled up at the apartment building.

"I love you too," Mike replied, kissing Harvey gently.

Sarah sat in the coffee shop with two bicuits in front of her, ready to be dipped in her caramel latte. She was waiting for Mike and Harvey to arrive and drive her to the pizza place. She _really_ wanted some pizza today. Yesterday it had been marshmallows that she really wanted to eat, the day before sherbert lemons. But today, pizza and Harvey and Mike were going to take her for some.

She watched the black town car pull up, jumping up and taking her biscuits with her, leaving her half-drunk coffee on the table.

Ray held the door open and Sarah slid in beside the pair, her ample six-month stomach hindering her movement somewhat.

"How are you today?" Harvey asked, handing Sarah a bottle of water.

"I'm alright. I really need some pizza though," she laughed, opening the water.

After having pizza the trio went for a walk, taking them back via Sarah's apartment.

"Come in, have some coffee," Sarah said as they reached the lobby of her building.

"Oh, we really should be-"

"Nonsense, a little birdy tells me you're off work now, so come on, no excuses!" Sarah laughed, pressing the lift button.

Harvey glared at Mike, realising this 'little bird' may actually be a puppy. Mike looked at him innocently, walking in step with Sarah up to her door.

"Come on, don't mind the dog, he won't hurt'cha," Sarah said, pushing the collie pup down as it jumped up. "Stay down, Humph."

"Humphrey hey? Is that your name?" Mike bent down and gave the dog some love while Harvey followed Sarah to make coffee.

"So. Three months left," he said as Sarah took a seat at her table, pointing out the coffee to Harvey.

"Yeah, you guys must be almost done with preparations by now," Sarah scoffed, fiddling with a lock of her golden hair.

"In all truthfulness, we haven't really had much time to even start," Harvey entrusted, almost laughing. "But now that we're off work, it'll be wall to wall preparation, you can bet on it."

"I'll hold you to that," Sarah joked. "Mike was telling me about painting the nursury. Told me he wanted to leave it plain, paint it together as a family when the twins are old enough."

Harvey froze. A _family_. Behind him Mike walked in, black fur clinging to his suit.

"Mike, you're covered in fur!" Sarah's laugh was infectious, and before long all three were laughing hysterically only stopping when the dog started howling, starting back up when Mike commented on how he was joining in.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed, still glad you guys are liking / reading this :)**

**I have some one-shots written about Mike and Harvey's future with Kaylee and Jesse, so once I post those, feel free to check 'em out.**

**Disclaimer: Checked already today, even asked, but nope. Regretably not mine.**

_September 20th- 2 months and 23 days till the twins are due._

Mike picked up the paint can and carried it into the nearly empty room. He and Harvey had been clearing the furniture out of the room for two days, putting it elsewhere in the apartment. So this morning, at 11:30 and after working all through the night to move the furniture, they decided it was about time to paint it, before they got the carpets fitted on Monday.

"You know you could help," Harvey grunted, carrying a tall stack of classic novels.

"I am helping, I'm carrying paint," Mike protested, looking over his shoulder as a copy of 'Great Expectations' by Charles Dickens fell off the top of the pile, landing by the sofa. He laughed and placed the paint can down. "Come here."

He took half the pile and bent to get the volume from the floor, spotting the book at the top of his pile he grinned and scoffed.

"Whats that face for?" Harvey asked, motioning with his head towards Mike.

"Bambi: A life in the woods, by Felix Salten," Mike held up the green hardback book, gently stroking the spine. "I read it when I was little."

"How young?" Harvey asked, knowing the book was filled with long words and written in olde-English.

"I think I was five," Mike said as though every five year old reads 17th century literature before bed.

"Why do I even ask these questions?" Harvey asked himself more than he asked Mike. "Put these down on the table, we'll figure out where to put them all later."

"Kay," Mike yawned, putting the books down and going to make him and Harvey some coffee.

After Harvey made three more round trips, carrying books from the room and taking paint and plastic sheeting back into the room, Mike handed him a coffee and they sank into the sofa, Harvey letting out a sigh.

"So we paint next," Mike said, sipping his coffee as Harvey leant his head back against the back of the couch.

"Yeah. We paint next," he sighed, staring at the white ceiling. "But first, lets go get some lunch."

Mike looked at his watch, sighing and leaning back like Harvey.

"Have you moved the couch?" he asked, looking a strange pattern on the ceiling.

"I banged into it warlier so i moved it back yeah," Harvey admitted, leaning to sip his coffee.

"Though so. The smudge used to look like a rabbit, now it looks like a frog," he told him, almost laughing at how ridiculous that sounded.

"Come on," Harvey slapped Mike's knee and stood up, finishing the dregs of his coffee and leaving it on the kitchen side.

Mike grabbed a jacket and followed Harvey out, walking to the coffee shop on the corner.

"Mike, Harvey," the pair turned around upon hearing their names, seing Sarah bumbling over, a hand on her ample stomach. "Let me buy you coffee."

"Oh, Sarah, we're here for lunch, have you eaten yet?" Mike asked, looking excitedly at her stomach.

"Not yet no, look at me, I look like a whale!" Sarah giggles, rubbing her hand over her stomach. "Seven months. Oh gosh imagine me when I hit nine months!"

Sarah laughed and Mike couldn't help but laugh with her, while Harvey ordered their usual and Sarah a cheese salad sandwitch. Her favourite.

The trio took their food and walked back to Harvey and Mike's apartment, finding Donna stood in the lobby in plain clothes, looking rather un-Donna-like.

"There you are! When you tell me that you're painting the nursury today, then don't invite me to help, expect me to come help anyway," Donna told them, her eyes fierce. She turned to Sarah, smiling sweetly. "You must be Sarah. I'm Donna, nice to finally meet you."

"Hi, Harvey and Mike have told me quite a bit about you," Sarah said, shaking Donna's outstretched hand.

"Have they now," Donna shot her boys a look.

"Shall we continue this upstairs?" Harvey suggested, holding up the bag of food.

Mike nidded enthusiastically and set off towards the elevator, Sarah quick to follow.

"She's pretty," Donna told Harvey once she was sure Mike and Sarah were out of earshot. "Blonde, probably was slim, smart... Good choice."

"She's not a product, Donna," Harvey laughed, calling the lift again.

"No, but you chose someone with the genetics you wanted right? smart-"

"I got it the first time," Harvey smirked, looking at Donna's clothes a bit closer. "You look..."

"Painty," Donna finished for him, smiling at her appearance in the mirror on the side of the lift.

"I was going to say 'diferent' but painty works too," he laughed.

Donna and Harvey exited the lift, seeing the door left slightly ajar, waiting for them to enter.

"Nice place," they could hear Sarah saying, Mike pouring her some fresh orange from the fridge. "So that room over there will be for the twins?"

"Yupp. We're gonna paint it today. We were just grabbing lunch when we ran into you," He laughed. "Looks like it'll get donw quicker now though, what with you and Donna her to help."

After they had eaten Harvey and Mike got changed and Sarah went and caught a cab, deciding the paint fumes would make her feel ill.

"Lets get to it them," Mike smiled, picking up a paint roller, slathering it in paint and rolling it over the dark coloured wall.

"We're gonna need a few layers," Harvey surmised, laughing as Donna dripped paint on her face.

It took three hours, but the trio managed to get two layers of paint on.

"We can do the rest tomorrow," Harvey suggested, looking at his wall and smiling, finally feeling the excitement Mike had been feeling for the past seven months, feeling a weight lift from his chest. "We have 2 months to have this whole room done."

Harvey had a grin on his face Donna didn't think, in all the years she'd worked for him, she had ever seen.

"But till then, lets clean up and-" Harvey trailed off, catching sight of Mike, who had paint all in is hair, down his front, on his shoes... Harvey couldn't hold back the belly laugh that burst from him, his eyes watering by the time he could.

Mike and Donna had ended up laughing too, catching the way the pther looked covered in paint.

The trio laughed and messed about for almost three hours, ending up getting at least three more coats of paint onto the wall.

"Now that really is enough," Harvey laughed, putting his paint roller back onto the tray. "Mike we need some white spirit."

"Where'd you leave it?" he asked, putting his own paint roller down too.

"Erm... Kitchen side?," Harvey guessed.

Mike shook his head and went to check as Harvey turned to Donna.

"Well, I don't think I've had that much fun in a long time," He sighed, his stomach hurting from all the lauging.

"I don't think I have ever seen you laugh that much," Donna told him. "EVER."

"Well, get used to it. I can't go being a boring Dad now can I?" Harvey laughed, picking up the paint rollers and heading off in search of Mike.

"I gotta go anyway," Donna told him as she followed him out, grabbing her shoes and bag and heading for the door. "I'll come help again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that'd be good," Harvey grinned, pointing to Donna's face. "You got a little paint, there."

He motioned to her whole face and once again burst out laughing, bidding Donna goodnight and going to find Mike.

"That was fun huh?" Mike asked as Harvey entered the kitchen.

"Yeah. I reckon Kaylee and Jesse will love doing that," he walked up behind Mike and wrapped his arms around him, leaning his head on his shoulder as Mike washed the paint rollers, soaking them in the white spirit.

"What time is it?" Mike asked after a while, turning to face Harvey.

"About 11," Harvey shrugged, still grinning.

"I'm going to bed," Mike yawned. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Harvey said, taking Mike's hand and walking with him. And for once in his life, he couldn't wait till tomorrow morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It feels like I repeat myself a lot, but Thanks to those who reviewed. Here is the next chapter. Eagerly awaiting the arrival of the twins? **

**Disclaimer: I wish...**

_October 31st- 1 month and 13 days till the twins are due_

"I hate Hallowe'en," Harvey grumbled sitting on the floor of the glass elevator with his arm around Mike.

"How can you hate Hallowe'en? Kids get candy, you give kids candy," Mike was grinning as he spoke, that grin that holds Harvey's attention.

"Exactly. I have to give away candy. I'd rather keep it and eat it. It's my candy," Harvey laughed, squeezing Mike closer as he joined in with his own laughter. "Come on, I wanna show you something."

Harvey pulled Mike to his feet, pulling a tie from his pocket and holding it out to Mike.

"You want me to cover my eyes. Really?" Mike raised an eyebrow at him, but took the tie and tried to tie it.

Harvey laughed and tied the tie over Mike's eyes, leading him across the room as Mike clung tightlyto his arm.

"Harvey what are you doing?" Mike asked, laughing.

"Showing you something," Harvey laughed, turning to look at Mike. "Hey, no peeking."

Harvey adjusted the tie on Mike's face and laughed at the way Mike screwed up his forehead and wrinkled his nose.

"Can I take this off yet?" Mike asked, his smile a little bit lopsided. Mike accidentally let go of Harvey's arm and had a momentary panic. "Harvey!"

"Hey Mike, I'm right here," Harvey laughed. "Alright, stop here. Stay still."

Mike heard a door open and a light switch flick on. Curious, he once again reached out for Harvey.

"Alright, Take it off," Harvey told Mike, grabbing his outstretched hand.

Mike removed his blindfold and took in the sight before him.

He was stood in the doorway of the nursury, looking in at the fully constructed cribs, each complete with a mobile and a few small teddy bears. The cream walls had small paintings of boats and small animals hanging on two of the wall's, beside each crib. It looked just how Mike had imagined it.

"Harvey, when... When did you... When did you have time to do this?" Mike asked, absolutly in awe of the finished room.

"You didn't think me having to have an emergency meeting with a client when we have been off work for months was a little suspicious? Come on, I can't believe you fell for that!" Harvey laughed, watching as Mike walked around the room, barefoot on the soft carpet, running a hand along the smooth white wood of each crib.

"Harvey, this is awesome!" Mike laughed, turning back to face Harvey.

"Thought you'd like it,"Harvey grinned, walking over and wrapping his arms around Mike. "We''re going to be late to meeting Sarah, she's meeting us at the coffee shop, come on."

Mike couldn't get rid of his grin as they set off walking to the coffee shop, hand in hand.

They were about fifteen minutes away when Harvey's phone rang in his pocket and he stopped to answer it.

"Hey Sarah," Harvey answered, smiling.

"Mr Specter?" an unfamiliar voice said on the other end.

"Yeah, who is this?" Harvey asked, drawing Mike's attention.

"Harvey, whats goign on?" he asked, looking worried. But Harvey held up a hand to quiet him.

"My name's John Haddon, I'm a paramedic, I was asked by miss Sarah Harrison asked me to ring you when I brought her in a half hour ago. She went into labour, told us she was on her way to meet you when it started. She's in the delivery ward at memorial," John told Harvey.

"Tell her we'll be right there," Harvey said, waiting for confirmation before hanging up.

"Harvey, what is going on?" Mike demanded, looking Harvey right in the eyes.

"Sarah's gone into labour, we gotta go," he told Mike, dialling Ray and appologising for calling on his day off.

Mike looked worried as turned back to Harvey.

"She's a month early," Mike told him, but once again Harvey held up a hand, dialling Donna as promised.

Mike's perpetual grin didn't make a reappearance on the drive over to hospital nor during their purposeful wandering through the hospital corridors in search of Sarah.

"Excuse me, can you point us in the direction of Sarah Harrison?" Harvey asked a nurse after fifteen minutes of fruitless searching.

"I can check that for you," the nurse, her name tag said she was called Hazel, led them through the maternity ward, ending up at a desk with a computer.

Hazel typed Sarah's name into the search bar, coming up with no results.

"I'll just go ask somebody, if you two could wait here," Hazel bumbled off down the hall, returning with Sasha, Sarah's midwife, in tow.

"Morning gentlemen, Sarah's expecting you, if you want to follow me," Sasha smiled, motioning down the corridor.

Harvey felt his excitement bubbling in his stomach, butterflies that he'd never felt in court, never felt as a child, never felt before he'd met Mike.

The first time he'd felt them was when Mike walked into that interview room at the hotel, running from the cops.

The second time was the first time he and Mike had kissed.

And now he was feeling them far more intensely than the previous instances.

"Oh my God, Mike. This is actually happening," he whispered, the pair following Sasha down the endless corridors. "We're actually gonna be parents."

Mike's grin made ashort comeback as he watched Harvey's excitement reach its peak.

"But their early," Mike reminded him, still looking somewhat worried. "I was reading about babies born premature when I went with Sarah to choose onesies."

"Let's just find Sarah, alright? Don't worry. They'll be alright," Harvey's grin widened as they reached Sarah's door.

"You guys just wait here for a moment, I'll tell Sarah you're here," Sasha told them, knocking before entering.

"But Harvey, there's problems when the babies are premature, sure, they're only a month early, but there's still issues," Mike told him. "They could end up with breathing troubles, they could end up with all sorts!"

Harvey stepped forwards and embraced Mike, giving a reassuring hug.

"Hey it's going to be okay, alright?" he asked, his forehead resting against Mike's.

Mike nodded as Sasha opened the door again, laughing at something the two men hadn't heard.

"Come on in," She laughed, stepping out the way.

Harvey walked to Sarah's side while Mike froze in the doorway, taking in every detail of the room.

He noticed they were in a quieter, smaller section of the delivery ward, and there was specialist equipment to hand in case of an emergency.

He turned his attention to Sarah, who was lying on the bed, looking pale and sweaty and as though she was in a bit of pain.

"Mike you look paler than I do," Sarah laughed, still keeping her wits about her. "For once it's Harvey with the grin."

Harvey laughed at this, turning and motioning for Mike to come closer.

"Come on, its not like I'm gonna bite'cha is it Mike?" Sarah laughed again, ending abruptly with a scream, making Mike jump as a contraction hit.

Harvey held her hand and talked to her throughout, calming her.

Mike was surprised by how much Harvey was helping Sarah and, judging by the look on her face, so was Sasha.

Sarah calmed as the contraction passed, looking to Sasha.

"Two minutes apart and fully dilated. Time to push, sweetie," Sasha smiled, completely calm.

Sarah groaned but did as she was told, waiting for the next contraction to hit before pushing.

It took nearly an hour but Kaylee and Jesse were delivered but to Mike they looked awfully small.

Sasha and several other midwives all swarmed the room, chasing Mike and Harvey out, taking the twins to be weighed and dressed and giving Sarah some alone time.

By the time the twins were brought back Harvey was practically bouncing off the walls of the small room.

"Here's Kaylee, fully healthy and ready to go home, weighing 5 pound 3 ounces. And here's Jesse, a little on the small side and sniffling a little, weighing 3 pounds 13 ounces. They should both be aloud home within the day," Sasha smiled, watching as Jesse was handed to Mike and Kaylee was handed to Harvey.

"Harvey," Mike gasped, hilding the fragile form as a tear ran down his cheek. "They're beautiful."


End file.
